The present invention relates to tool storage compartments and, more particularly, to tool storage compartments that are easily removable from a truck and replaceable.
Service trucks are often assigned to multiple mechanics who each have their own personal tools. At the end of each shift, the personal tools must be replaced on the truck for the next mechanic to use. Removing all the tools from the truck to switch them at the end of the shift is not practical. Leaving them on the vehicle does not allow the mechanic to have access to their tools if the truck is being used elsewhere. Current tool compartments are permanently attached, bolted on, or take significant time to remove.
As can be seen, there is a need for a removable toolbox compartment for mechanics to safely and quickly move their own tools from the truck to a facility location.